Opposing Views on the Creation of the Universe
by Lazhuli
Summary: Set in an A/B/O version of the Young Justice Universe. Largely canon-compliant but not super concerned with it. Bart and Ed struggle to deal with an unexpected and dangerous pregnancy. Warnings: Consensual underage sex, teen pregnancy, discussions of abortion.
1. Chapter 1

Eduardo Dorado Senior sighed as he shut the door to his living quarters in the youth center. He placed his keys in the small bowl by the door, shoes off on the mat, keys hanging on the hook next to the light switch. Every day the same routine for the last twenty years. Eduardo liked it that way, predictable, known, safe. Unfortunately for him, the boy currently rummaging through his kitchen didn't like predictable at all.

"Hi dad!" Ed shouted over his shoulder as Eduardo entered the small kitchen. "I made _carbonado criolla_, the way _abuela_ makes it." He placed a bowl of beef stew on the dining table, then took a seat in the opposite chair.

"You cooked for me, _mi hijo_?" Eduardo cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "I suppose not just to spend time with me though?"

"No dad, I have something to tell you. Something that will make you _enojado_."

"Eduardo, I won't be angry." The older man sat down in front of the dish and dug in as his son eyed him nervously. "I can't be upset when you come to me so respectfully."

"I've made a mistake dad." Ed regarded his father with a somber expression. "A big one and _tengo miedo_ now.

"_Carino, _what's the matter? What's going on?" Eduardo set down his spoon, a sinking feeling spreading through his gut. His son's eyes welled up with tears. Ed slipped a piece of plastic out of his pocket and slid it slowly across the table to his father. The older man stared down at the pregnancy test with unbelieving eyes.

"_Voy a tener un bebé, papá." _Ed's voice was soft, yet rich with emotion.

"A baby." Eduardo felt his stomach flip. "Ed, how could this happen?"

"You know how it happens dad." His son shook his head slowly. "Omegas have babies all the time."

_"__Mijo."_ Eduardo began slowly. "You spent your heat with someone." It wasn't a question, they both knew that was the only way for an omega to get pregnant.

_"__Si, papa."_ Ed couldn't bear to meet his father's eyes. _"Lo siento."_

"I didn't…I didn't think that you liked…"

"Boys?" Ed let out a small manic laugh. He had just told his father that he was pregnant at seventeen and that's what his father cared about? That he was gay?

"You know that doesn't matter to me." Eduardo ran a shaking hand through his hair. "But it does matter that you kept it from me."

"Straight kids don't have to come out to their parents." Ed defended.

"No! That's not…that isn't what I meant." Eduardo threw his hands up. "You kept it from me that you were seeing someone. That you were…physically involved."

"It wasn't something I wanted to talk about." Ed muttered.

"You know I would have helped you." Eduardo sighed. "We could have gotten you birth control or suppressants."

"_Papa, _we were safe." Ed argued. "We always took precautions. _No soy tonto._"

"I never said you were dumb!" Eduardo shouted. "But irresponsible yes! Eduardo didn't I teach you to respect your body? Didn't I tell you that heats were dangerous!" He slammed his fists down onto the table

"Yes dad, you did. You told me so many times that this could happen. I didn't listen." Ed broke down into muffled sobs, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh, oh _mijo._" Eduardo went to kneel by his son's chair. "_Te quiero, te quiero Eduardo."_

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry dad." Ed put his head down on the table as he continued to sob.

"Shh, my boy." Eduardo put his hand on his son's back, rubbing warm circles between his shoulder blades. "It's going to be alright."

They stayed that way for a long few minutes before a sudden thought struck Eduardo. He grabbed his son's shoulders, righting his body so he could look in the boy's eyes.

"Ed, who fathered this child?"

Bart's heart was pounding as he padded into the living room and took a seat next to Jay on the couch.

"Hey kiddo, thought you were staying at Jaime's tonight?" Jay reached over to ruffle his auburn hair with a smile.

"He had a school project to work on." Bart said. "And, I needed to talk with you about something."

"Okay, shoot kid." Jay told him, turning his attention back to his sit-com.

"Jay." Bart's voice took on a hard edge. "Something serious." Jay clicked off the television and looked over at the boy anxiously. His jaw was set, bright green eyes welling up with emotion.

"What's wrong, Bart?" He asked, dread was creating a cold knot in his chest.

"I did something…"Bart's words faltered. "Something happened and I….I"

"Bartholomew Allen." Jay's voice was gentle but commanding. "What's going on?"

"I'm gay." Bart spat out.

"Oh Bart." Jay let out a little laugh. "I thought you killed somebody or something! Kid, I don't care that you're gay. And just so you know, that isn't exactly a well-kept secret."

"That's not it." Bart interrupted with a shake of his head. "I'm gay and I've been seeing somebody. He's…he's an omega and about a month ago we…" His voice wavered dangerously.

"Bart, please don't say….."

"He was in heat." Bart interrupted. "He wanted…we wanted to know what it was like. So we spent it together. Two days ago, he called me and asked me to come talk to him."

"Oh no." Jay's entire body felt ice cold as he listened to Bart's story. He knew what was coming before he said the words.

"He's pregnant."

"Jesus, Bart!" Jay stood up abruptly.

"I'm so sorry Jay!" Bart fisted a hand in his reddish locks.

"Do you know how easy it is to get an omega pregnant while they're in heat?" Jay paced the living room floor, his mind practically whirring. "It's practically guaranteed if you aren't safe! Why would you…?" He trailed off.

"We used condoms, Jay." Bart argued. "I'm not an idiot."

"Are you sure about that? Because here we are!" Jay threw his arms open wide. "You got somebody pregnant, damn it!"

"I know…I know." Bart dropped his head into his hands, covering his face in shame.

"Who is he?" Jay rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache building behind his eyes.

"Ed." Bart's voice was barely audible.

"Ed, Ed from the youth center? The director's son?" Jay crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, that's him." Bart nodded. "He's…"

"He's underage." Jay interrupted.

"I mean, yeah?" Bart shrugged. "He's seventeen, he just had his birthday."

"You are underage." Jay tried to emphasize his point. "You are teenaged boys, you should never have even considered having sex during a heat!"

"Yeah, Jay!" Bart stood up, arms thrown up over his head. "I obviously see now that we were stupid. But I can't…I can't undo it." Something in the pit of Bart's stomach snapped, tears began falling hot and fast down his cheeks. "I'm so moded."


	2. Chapter 2

Eduardo stood in the Youth Center's rooftop garden, looking out over the railing at nothing in particular. After a few moments, a familiar red and yellow blur came in to view as it sped towards the building. Ed barely had time to smile before Bart was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey beautiful." Bart whispered into his ear. "You come here often?"

"That was horrible." Ed laughed as he shook the other teen off of him. "Really my friend, I know he is your _familia _but you really need to spend less time with Flash."

"Yeah, he is kind of a bad influence." Bart pulled off the visor and cowl of his uniform before leaning back in to give Ed a peck on the lips. "So how did it go?"

"_Mi padre _is…understandably upset. But, he's calmer today than last night." Ed leaned back against the railing. "What about Jay?"

"Yeah." Bart sighed. "He's pretty pissed off right now. There was a lot of yelling and arguing and then he called Grandma and Grandpa…I mean, Barry and Iris and there was some more yelling…." Bart trailed off with a noncommittal hand gesture. I crashed at the Outsider's HQ last night.

"What do you think he will do?" Ed asked apprehensively.

"I don't know, I've never seen Jay this mad before." Bart shook his head. "But he'll probably calm down after a few months. You know, after it's over."

Ed laughed. "In twenty years, you mean?"

"No." Bart's brow furrowed in confusion. "I mean after we….you know, take care of it."

"Bart." Ed's eyes dropped to the ground. "I didn't know you wanted to…to end it."

"Well, we both agreed that this isn't something we thought could happen. That it was all an accident so I just assumed that we were on the same page about what we were going to do." Bart shrugged.

"I think…we have misunderstood each other." Ed told him slowly. "Unplanned is not the same thing as unwanted, and even in that case I could never do that."

"You don't want an abortion?" Bart clarified, ice traveling up his spine. "You want to have it?"

"What else?" Ed shook his head. "This is our child, what else would I do?"

"It's not a child." Bart countered. "It's a collection of cells smaller than a grain of rice."

"Bart." Ed gasped, his hand unconsciously went to his midsection. "How could you say that?"

"It's science." Bart crossed his arms over his chest. "One trip to the clinic, or one pill and this can be done. It's heart never needs to beat."

"Bart." Ed repeated in a low whisper. His head was swimming, breaths coming short and shallow. This, he thought, this is why Bart had stayed relatively calm when they'd talked about the pregnancy. He didn't intend for them to follow through with this.

"Ed." Bart sat down hard on the ground in front of him, feeling like his heart might explode from beating to fast. And wasn't that a thought? A speedster's heart exploding while standing still. "Ed, we aren't ready."

"I know that." Ed ran his hand through his messy hair.

"We're too young, we don't have jobs, we do dangerous stuff all the time!" Bart struggled to rationalize himself in the wake of Ed's reaction.

"I know all of that." Ed sat down next to Bart and took one of his hands into his own. He pulled off the bright yellow glove and slipped it under his shirt, making Bart jump. "It may be a collection of cells now, but it's growing. Growing and alive inside of me."

Bart pulled his hand away from Ed's bare skin and clambered to his feet. His body was vibrating so hard with the tension that when he looked down at his own feet they were blurred around the edges.

"Bart." Ed stood, dusting himself off. "I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want this child but, don't ask me to take it's life."

"Ed!" Bart threw his hands up in exasperation. "It's not…you're talking about this like it doesn't happen all the time."

"Arson happens all the time too, but neither of us is going to go burn down a building. In fact, we would arrest the arsonist!" Ed pointed out.

"Yes we would, because we are heroes who go get into fights with some of the most dangerous people on the planet every other night!" Bart shouted. "We cannot have a kid, Ed!"

"Many of your friends have children." Ed argued. "Flash has children! Will Harper has a daughter…"

"Who he once took on a mission to Tibet with his villain wife, so maybe not your best example." Bart interrupted.

"He did what? You know what, never mind that isn't the point!" Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "The point is that lots of heroes have families."

"Not seventeen-year-old heroes." Bart shook his head. "Not ones that just started dating six months ago. I mean, are we even together?"

"I don't…I don't know. You're the first man I was ever…involved with." A blush broke out over his tanned face.

"I wish that I could tell you the same thing." Bart shook his head. "But..in the future, things were different. People were a little….less inhibited. Casual sex was…" He shrugged. "Everybody did it."

"Is this your way of telling me that what we were doing was just...stress release?" Ed pressed a hand over his eyes, afraid to hear the answer.

"No! No, it wasn't…this means something to me. You mean something to me, Ed." Bart put a hand on the dark-haired boy's shoulder. "But I don't know if I'm ready for all of this."

"I know that I'm not." Ed gave him a tiny smile. "But I want my baby, our baby. If you don't want that, then I can't make you stay with me and I won't try to."

"Who…who knows?" Bart asked tentatively.

"Only my father and whomever you have spoken to. But, of course, others will know soon. They will have questions when I quit the team." Ed told him.

"Do they need to know that it's mine?" The redhead's voice was barely audible.

"No." Ed shook his head, and then Bart was gone.


End file.
